A Solution
by Southwitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Just This One Time,' Columbia's feeling finally bring her to a turning point in her life. RiffUmbia


**Hey there readers, I'm a little burnt out right now and I have had this ready for a while now. This is the sequel to 'Just this one time.' Thanks for reading. This takes place in the middle of 'Lost' so if you have no clue what I'm talking about, check it out!**

* * *

><p>It had been some time since Columbia's birthday party. City had long since been forced out of the castle to live with the Addams. Magenta had fallen into a state of depression since her daughter had been ripped away from her. Riff Raff had nearly driven himself insane working on Frank's creature. Columbia was now bored out of her mind almost daily. Eddie was missing and with her two other friends constantly working, she no longer even had the little one to babysit or play with. She didn't venture outside anymore to the surrounding forest, it reminded her too much of the happy memories of before.<p>

The castle was miserably depressed and like a child, Columbia couldn't understand why her fellow castle mates couldn't drive themselves out of their sadness, much like herself. Truth be told, she was never told why Frank needed City to leave other than Frank's mother needed the help. Suddenly she couldn't help but feel so lost in a world that she used to feel welcome in.

She felt sad all the time these days.

"Magenta? Where are you?" Columbia looked for her friend through the castle. She went up the stairs and found Magenta on her bed crying. "Hey, is everything okay?" The alien's makeup was smeared and running all over her face.

"Go away Columbia." Magenta sniffed. Columbia had never seen Magenta cry before...the sound was familiar but the picture was so different than Columbia had ever pictured.

"Come on Magenta! You have to pull yourself out of this funk! I know you miss City and so do I but-" Columbia attempted to cheer her up.

"This isn't about you! Now do what I told you and go away!" Magenta looked furious.

"I know it's not but I'm just trying to help!" Columbia protested.

"Don't you get it? I hate you! You took City away from me! Now I'll never see her again!" Magenta was shouting.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Magenta stood up and slapped Columbia on the cheek with all her force. Columbia almost flung back; her jaw suddenly ached more than anything she had ever felt. Her face stung and tears fell from her eyes freely. Then earthling ran out of Magenta's room and straight to her own bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it; she examined her face through the puffiness and tears. Her face appeared purple on one side; it looked considerably larger now as well. She splashed water on her face in an attempt to get rid of the redness and swelling.

"I was just trying to help..." She sniffed as she put a cool washcloth to her face.

"That's all you ever do isn't it? Help." Riff Raff entered her bathroom carrying an ice pack. "Here. Careful with it, wrap it in a towel first." He gave her the pack. He was always there for her when nobody else was. She admired that about him. The crush she had developed was only temporary as she suspected it could have been. Within a week after her party the feeling had died. Now she simply looked at Riff Raff as a man she could trust, nothing more. On occasion, when he acted as sweet as he did the feelings would stir again.

This unfortunately was one of those times.

"Thank you Riff Raff." Columbia sniffed. "I don't get why you are so good to me. I thought you hated me."

"I don't think I could hate anybody why would bring my daughter such joy and who would even risk her perfectly made up face to try to make my sister happy. I can't even seem to make her happy anymore." He frowned.

"That can't be helped...I tried my best...maybe she just needs more time." Columbia tried to smile at him but found her cheek still hurt too much.

"Please, just be careful around her. I would hate to see you hurt again." Riff touched her shoulder gently before leaving. The second he was gone she rushed to close her door and cried. The feelings that he gave her were beyond confusing. She curled up next to her door and cried into her arms. She didn't know what to do anymore.

After an hour she decided.

"I have to get out. I'll go move somewhere...somewhere where nobody will find me...like a big city or Disneyland or something." She resolved. Instantly she began to take her makeup off and put a brunette wig on. She knew she couldn't be recognized. The brown ensemble she used to know so well took the place of bright sequins she now considered her day to day wear. She then packed a small bag of things and left the house as quietly as possible.

She walked through the forest that held so many of her memories from her time in the castle. She walked past the pond, now surrounded in leaves and held in her tears. She could leave and start her life over but that would never mean her memories and guilt would leave her. She reached the road and sighed, she had a long way to go.

She was almost halfway to town when a rusty blue pickup truck pulled up beside her. She tried to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up at the hand. There was no nail polish...it wasn't Frank! Her eyes jolted up, it was Riff Raff.

"Where are you going?" Riff Raff held her arm tightly. "Why are you running away?"

"Let go of me Riff! I need to get away from this place!" Columbia struggled against his grasp.

"Why? What happened? Is it what Magenta said? I know she didn't mean it! What did Frank do? What's going on?" Riff Raff got out of the truck and looked her in the eye. Columbia was crying again, she couldn't control it anymore.

"It's you okay?" She pushed him away. "Don't you get it? This is all your fault!" Columbia cried out. Riff Raff instantly let go as she pushed him away. He was shocked. "Please. Just let me get away while I still can." She began to calm down. She started to walk away but he persisted.

"What did I do?" He asked simply.

"...you were yourself. I was just stupid enough to think anything more could come from that." She stated. "I can't control myself, I feel dizzy when I'm around you, my chest aches...I can't live like this. I can't do this to myself."

"What?" Riff Raff halted.

"This." Columbia grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss that made the both of their heads spin. Something jumped and time felt like it could move freely again around them. She pulled away from him shortly after, leaving them both gasping for air. She wiped her mouth before speaking again. "I love you. Don't you get that? I kept telling myself that if I just ignored the feelings you gave me that they would go away. Clearly I was wrong. It's sort of a problem if you couldn't tell."

She walked further down the road; Riff Raff remained frozen in place. Columbia was halfway down the road when she could hear Riff Raff shouting.

"Wait! Columbia!" He caught up to her, taking a minute to catch his breath. He looked at her again. "Maybe I can provide a solution."

He kissed her passionately and for once, things felt perfect, that is until they pulled apart.

"No...we can't. You need to go to your sister. She needs you."

"Come back with me. Please, I don't think I can live another day without you. If you left...I might go crazy."

"You'll be fine. I'll go insane if I have to live my life watching you live your live your life with somebody else. You realize you just cheated on the woman you have spent your entire life with? The second something goes wrong you run away! I can't believe I helped you either. I've ruined everything!" Columbia put her head in her hands.

"No. You can't go! I know things seem scary but maybe...things with us can continue? I love my sister, I do. But this feeling is not one I've had for years. Time feels like it's moving again. I can't believe that...it's all thanks to you." Riff Raff looked her in the eye.

"Nobody has to know this ever happened...it doesn't have to even be physical...just knowing you love me the way I've struggled to realize I love you then...maybe that's all we need. We don't have to even show it."

Columbia felt her heart trying to stitch itself back together.

"Fine. But this never happened...this can't continue. Riff...I'm sorry but I can't love you and you can't love me. That's just how it is." Columbia resolved. With that, they drove back to the castle in silence.

When they arrived, Frank welcomed Columbia back and even Magenta hugged her and apologized for hurting her. Things began to slowly go back to normal though the three grew an increasing resentment toward Frank. Things we're just as they should be.

Only this time, they wouldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! There you go, short sweet and to the point! Maybe someday I'll have more for you guys to read but this is it for now! Thanks again for reading R&amp;R!<strong>

**Jenny**


End file.
